


Good Morning

by SilverMagicShips



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMagicShips/pseuds/SilverMagicShips
Summary: Passionate, loving Sex with Jude Law and a female you can imagine yourself as if you want to. It's just amazing sex. Nothing more, nothing less.
Relationships: Jude Law/Original Female Character(s), Jude Law/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thirsting a lot for Jude Law these days. This is one of my fantasies. I hope you enjoy this!

I watched him standing by the window. Smoking a cigarette, drinking coffee, being bare ass naked. I rubbed myself against the blanket between my thighs, licking my lips. God I love his broad shoulders, muscular back and his amazing ass.

He finished his cigarette and his coffee. He flicked the cigarette out of the window and turned around. He was surprised to see me awake. "Good morning baby" I got up on my knees and reached my arms out to hug him. "Good morning my darling", he whispered before he leaned in to kiss me. Our tounges touched each other gently and I moaned into the kiss. I tasted the coffee in his mouth. He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me closer to him. My bare tits pressed against his hairy chest. He grabbed my ass and moaned. With my hands in his short hair I pulled him on the bed, never letting go of his lips. I bit his bottom lip playfully before I pushed him into the pillows.  
He smiled surprised about my actions. I raised an eyebrow and licked my lips. My hands caressed his chesthair and stomach. I teased his nipples a bit before I went straight for his cock. It was a tiny bit hard but mostly still soft when I took it into my mouth. He closed his eyes and moaned. I sucked an licked him passionately and hummed as I felt him getting harder in my mouth. With one hand I caressed his balls, the other rested in his pubes. He looked down at me and smiled as I licked passionately over the head of his cock. I took one of his balls in my mouth and sucked it.  
He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up to kiss me. He turned us around so I was laying on my back. He pushed my legs up and took my whole cunt in his mouth. I cried out at the sensation. He licked between my lips, tasting my wetness. The tip of his tounge teased my clit and I instantly started shaking. His hands where on my tits, teasing my nipples and holding me down at the same time. He sucked and licked my clit unremittingly. I was shaking and moaning feeling my climax coming closer and closer. I was writhing, trying to get away from this overwhelming pleasure but he held me down. I cried out feeling my climax spreading from my cunt through my whole body. He hummed against me feeling me cum in his mouth what made my orgasm even more intense.  
He came up to kiss me. I tasted my juices on his tongue. Suddenly I felt his middle finger inside me. I cried out into the kiss. I felt him smiling. His ring finger joined his middle finger and he started fucking me. I was overwhelmed with pleasure and I held tight to his shoulders while biting into his neck. He fucked me hard and fast, curled his fingers inside me to hit my sensetive spot. I felt goosebumps all over my body and a hot tear rolling down my cheek. He slowed down his pace before pulling out of me.  
He looked me deep in my eyes and I tried to catch my breath. He took his fingers in his mouth to taste me. I grabbed his hand and licked off what was left. He smiled, his eyes burning with desire. "Now get inside me already!" I said smiling back at him. He got on top of me, my legs resting on his shoulders. He teased me with the tip of his cock, rubbing it up and down my cunt before entering me.  
I threw my head back in silent moans. He kissed my neck. I felt his hot breath my ear. He started fucking me slow but deep. We kissed. His tongue played with mine. He grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me as close to him as he could. He was so fucking deep inside of me. "God I love you", I panted. "I love you so much baby.", he whispered in my ear. He kissed my earlobe and down my neck, soft and sweet. His hands stroked down my sides to my hips.  
Suddenly he grabbed me hard by my hips, pulling himself out and turning me around on my stomach. My eyes snapped open widley in shock. Before I could realize what happened, he was back inside me.  
Grabbing me by my hips fucking me hard and fast. He grunted with his deep voice. I bit into the pillow screaming, grabbing it so hard my knuckles turned white. His hands slit up to my waist, fucking me deeper and even faster. I cried out: "God yes fuck me!" He moaned. I felt him lifting up one hand before slapping my ass. He slowed down and came close to me ear. "You like that huh? Fucking you hard?", he whispered. "Yes please. Fuck me.", I begged. He pulled out, laying down on his side. He grabbed one of my legs and pulled it up. He entered me again.  
He pressed his mouth to my ear. "I love you baby. I love fucking you... You're so wet...", he kept whispering in my ear. With his free hand he started rubbing my clit. It was too much. It felt so overwhelmingly good and I felt myself cuming again. I held tight to the pillow, screaming as I felt another orgasm rushing through my body. My legs were shaking. He felt that and held me tight in his arms. One hand still on my clit, not rubbing, just holding me. He was still inside me and I was shaking in his arms. His hot breath against my ear. He was breathing hard. His cock pulsing inside me, he made a few tiny and slow thrusts before I felt him cuming inside me. He grunted in my ear. He still stayed inside me for a while. We were laying like this for a few minutes until we both calmed down.

I turned around facing him. His beautiful blue eyes looked at me. He smiled. With one hand he caressed my face. Kissing me soflty. "We are so good at fucking.", he whispered in his deep, sexy voice. "I know.", I chuckelt. "You have a cigarette?", I asked. "Of course.", he answered. He turned around and took one from the night stand. I took it from his hand with my lips and he lit it for me.


End file.
